Waiting Hearts
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Sora and Roxas are waiting. Impatient and restless they wonder when the ones they love will finally show. Riku can't remember and Axel can't be found. What if he really doesn't have a next life? AkuRoku SoraRiku and others. Warnings: Yaoi, adult reference
1. Chapter 1

_So I have been wanting to do something like this for a while. This is an au with the characters from kingdom hearts in their next lives. Please tell me what you think of it and if you have any suggestions!_

_Warnings: Slash, meaning BoyxBoy, although not too explicit. Minor use of crude language._

_Pairings: Main AkuRoku and SoRiku with other side pairings including: Zemyx, KairiHayner and more_

_**Let's meet again in the next life**_

_**Yeah, I'll be waiting**_

_**Silly, just because you have a next life…**_

Justin sat up panting. He closed his eyes and willed his heart to slow down. He reached up to wipe a single tear off his cheek. The dreams had been getting worse lately. He hated these nights with every fiber of his being. The dreams left him empty, and wanting something familiar in this life, but the one thing he was desperately waiting for had escaped him. He got up and walked slowly to his bathroom glancing at the clock.

"4:30, great school tomorrow is gonna suck."

Justin walked over to the sink and turned it on as he looked up and caught his own deep blue eyes staring at him in the mirror. He sighed and splashed the freezing cold water on his face forcing himself to wake up. He knew sleep would not return to him even if he tried.

The blonde turned and walked back to his bedroom slowly, afraid that his world would fade into the one of his dreams. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a bright red notebook with stickers adorning the front along with the words "My Dream Journal" written in big, bold, black letters. It had been a "gift" from his therapist and was supposed to help him get over the obvious delusions he was having.

Despite the intent behind the gift, Justin had found good use for it and it looked ready to fall apart. Inside were drawings, stories, and descriptions of the things he saw when he slept. They helped him try to put together the facts of his past life. Tonight he would once again write about a promise made and watching his friend fade, twice. He opened it and stared at the roughly drawn picture within the cover. Nimble fingers traced spiky red hair, green eyes, and tear drop shaped tattoos.

"Axel," He whispered, "How long do I have to wait?"

"Hey Justin! How long have you been up?" a brown haired boy flopped down at the table beside the blonde who was staring at his cold half eaten toast.

"Long enough." He murmured still lost in thought

The other boy nodded in understanding and reached over to nab a piece of the toast.

"Dreams again?" he stated simply. He didn't need a verbal answer and got none. They were not allowed to talk about the dreams with each other at home as their therapist believed that it would only encourage the twins to pull further into their fantasies.

Justin snorted at this thought and received a confused look from his brother. Both of them refused to believe that these visions were simply fantasies. Justin knew that in a past life he was a boy named Roxas, and that his brother Colin was his other, Sora. Colin knew this as well but neither would ever voice these opinions at home. It was forbidden by their parents.

"Hey boys! Good morning!" As if on cue a blonde woman with a large smile entered the kitchen and waltzed over to the sink. Justin closed his eyes and dropped his head to the table. How was it his mother was so energetic in the morning?

"Hey mom!" Colin beamed as he walked over to give her a hug.

Justin glanced up and groaned, "Seriously Colin, for someone who's a week away from 17, you sure are a momma's boy."

The blonde woman looked over at her blonde son and back at the brunet. "Dreams again?" she asked, Justin only got this moody after a rough night. Colin just nodded and returned to his seat at the table.

Without a word the still smiling woman turned to a cupboard and started pulling out the twins medications for the day. Justin was always annoyed at this. Him and Colin had stopped taking the pills after they had made the brunet so depressed he tried to kill himself. They had never told their parents or their therapist about the incident. There was a lot that the adults didn't know and the boys were sure to keep it that way.

Justin stood up and grabbed his pill container from his mother as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm heading to school early." He said coldly and walked out the door.

He didn't have to look back to know that Colin was right behind him.

"Hey Justin wait up! You forgot your backpack again!" the blonde kept walking.

"Justin! I said wait!" Colin was catching up but his brother still didn't turn around. He felt a hand on his arm and tried to shove it off.

"Roxas!" The blond stopped and turned to face his twin

"What do you want Sora?" He growled. The brunet was used to this treatment and calmly looked into his brother's eyes. Silence consumed the two as a non-verbal conversation seemed to take place.

"It was one of those again?" Colin whispered looking down.

The blonde sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry Sor, it's just really hard sometimes not to be angry at you. I mean, I know it's not your fault and all but sometimes…"

"It's okay, I know what you mean." The brunet replied laying a comforting hand on his twin's shoulder. He too recalled vividly the other Organization members and that Roxas had known them all. Axel was always the hardest one to dream about, and Sora was partly responsible for all of their deaths. "Sometimes I wish it could have been different, but hey, we sure kicked some ass didn't we?"

The blonde laughed grimly at this taking the black backpack his brother had been holding out. "We sure did." Suddenly thoughts of the red head entered his mind and he frowned deeply.

"You miss him don't you?" Colin asked as if he could read his mind, and Justin wouldn't doubt if he actually could. The two had a strong bond, probably due to the fact that they had practically been the same person once.

The blonde nodded but continued walking in silence, his thoughts drifting to the man he dreamt of so often.

It started out like any other day. The twins sat in the cafeteria waiting for school to start as the kids around them bustled around talking about the latest gossip and exchanging notes for upcoming tests. Justin and Colin sat alone at a large round table occasionally talking to a few people here and there. They were always the outsiders.

A group of people dressed in darker clothes pushed past the table as Colin was leaning back.

"Watch it!" Snarled a teen with long silver hair.

"S-Sorry!" Colin stuttered as he straightened up to let the group through, and continued to stare at the tall skater longingly as he walked away frowning. Justin smiled sadly at his brother and was about to speak when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess Who?"

_**It was cold and dark, Roxas was panting as the last heartless disappeared with a thrust from Oathkeeper. The blonde stood up and looked at the sky.**_

"_**How many more? This is getting ridiculous. There are too many."**_

_**The nobody was torn from his thoughts as a pair of gloved hands placed themselves over his eyes. A smirk formed on his lips as he relaxed into the familiar tall form behind him.**_

_**Lips brushed the shell of his ear.**_

"_**Guess who?"**_

Justin blinked behind cold fingers as the memory faded from him. This was the first time a memory had occurred during the day. Scowling, he shoved the hands away from his face and turned to see a giggling girl with short brown hair.

"Sorry grumpy, just thought I'd try to cheer you up!" Another girl with longer brown hair walked up and started giggling as well.

"Face it Selphie, nothing will break Rox out of his Emo-ness!"

The two girls laughed harder and Colin even joined in. Justin just continued scowling until they were done. The four continued talking for awhile about nothing in particular. Justin was glad to have friends like Selphie and Olette who understood them. These two were the only ones who knew of their past lives and still treated them normally. They even insisted on using their real names as long as no teachers or parents were present.

Eventually the bell rang and the four moved to go to class. "Oh yeah, Sora," Selphie started as she grabbed her bag, "I thought I should let you know that your mom's at it again."

The brunette boy groaned as he stuffed his math book into his backpack. Thier mother had perpetually tried to hook him up with any girl she could find, going so far as to call the girl up and tell them that her son was interested and giving them pointers on how to get to him. Justin, however had managed to convince his mom that he was trying to prioritize his life before he could begin a romantic relationship. Colin was not as good with words and had not been able to pull the same stunt.

"Who is it this time?" He asked as they started walking toward their first class waving goodbye to Ollette as she headed in a different direction.

"Would you believe my older sister?"

"WHAT?" Both boys exclaimed as they turned pale. Selphie's sister was the head cheerleader and the shallowest person in their high school. She was known to go out and party every night with a different guy to brag about each time. Of course, her parents were oblivious and thought their daughter was a model citizen and perfect angel. That's how things were supposed to be in that town: perfect.

"Wow, mom is getting pretty desperate." Justin sighed.

"What's she gonna do when she learns you two aren't into girls?" Selphie asked and received glares from both boys. "What? It's the truth!"

"Hopefully she will never find out. She's too worried about appearences. Look how she acts about her sons having 'Mental conditions'" Colin pointed out. "I mean, I love her for trying so hard, but damn, sometimes I think she just needs to back off."

Justin was surprised by this. His brother usually showed absolute adoration toward their mother. As they got to their first class he turned to his twin, "What's up with you? You never seem this upset?"

The brunette just sighed and looked over to the front of the classroom where the silver haired skater from before sat joking with his friends.

"You're not the only one waiting Rox."

Justin gave his brother another sad smile. "At least you know who he is, and that he's safe. Don't worry, he'll remember you eventually."

"You think so?"

"Sure Sor, you of all people should know how strong the heart is"

Across the room the skater looked up at the two twins talking in hushed tones. His eyes naturally skimmed over the form of the brunette discreetly as he had done so many times. He didn't know what it was about the twin, but something greatly intrigued the silverette.

He turned back toward his friend and mentioned what a good lay the brunette would be. Laughing on the outside but cringing inwardly at his own words. He knew there was more to his attraction to the twin than just lust, but he had learned to hide his true feelings long ago.

Still, there was something deep in his heart telling him not to let this go, that there was something missing and only that boy could find it. He didn't know what that meant, but one name kept floating into his mind the rest of the day. He didn't know where it came from he just couldn't get rid of it.

_Sora. Sora. Sora._

**_Thanks so much for reading! Please Reveiw!!_**


	2. Chapter 2:Remembering

_Yay! I finally have the second chapter done! So sorry it took forever, I've been busy trying to get school stuff all figured out... and working... and writing other stuff! Anyway, so I realized this might be confusing so I thought I would clarify every main character was reborn into basically a world just like ours, no heartless, no keyblades... so far anyway... and everyone has a differant name Roxas-Justin, Sora-Colin, Riku-Ian. Other characters will be introduced later. This chapter is mostly just Soriku, but I promise Axel will show up soon, Next chapter will have more Org members!! Anyway, hope you like and please leave a review, it really helps keep me motivated!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the incredibly sexy guys sigh_

**Chapter 2: Remembering**

"_**How many?"**_

"_**Doesn't matter."**_

"_**Don't give me that Axel! Of course it matters! How many did you kill?" Roxas fumed at the older nobody standing in front of him.**_

"_**Rox, I had to. It was hard, but I knew you wouldn't be safe if I didn't. Everything I did, it was for you."**_

_**Silence filled the room. The blonde stared at the redhead's back, anger giving way to concern.**_

"_**What if… Marluxia was one of the best of us… what if…" Roxas looked down, not willing to say what he was thinking. The other nobody turned and offered him a small reassuring smile. **_

"_**It's okay Roxas, I'm here. I would never leave you." With that he pulled the blonde into a deep embrace, taking in the scent of his honey-blonde hair. Roxas relaxed and looked up into acid green eyes.**_

"_**Don't ever do anything like that again."**_

_**Axel chuckled and leaned down to steal a kiss.**_

"_**I'll do whatever I have to, to keep you."**_

"Justin!"

The blonde looked up to see his math teacher staring at him and waving her arms.

"I asked you a question."

"Um… 12?" That was his answer for everything in this class, in history it was Abraham Lincoln, and in Chemistry it was Dihydrogen Monoxide, there was one for each class. He always had fallback answers and even though they were mostly wrong it usually made for a good laugh.

The class snickered, as the teacher sighed and just continued with the lesson. Roxas leaned back in his chair and placed a hand to his forehead. It had been two days and the memories kept appearing sporadically, the littlest thing would set them off. Last period someone had thrown away a piece of wadded up paper and he was sent down memory lane.

The bell rang, it was time for lunch. Roxas eagerly got up and walked briskly to the cafeteria. He had to talk to Sora.

"Justin!" Roxas turned to see Ollette running up to him with a frightened look on her face.

Immediately alarms went off in his head, his friend would only be that scared if something was terribly wrong. He closed his eyes and focused and sure enough he could faintly tell that Sora was in trouble. He glanced worriedly at Ollette who pointed toward the gym. The blonde ran through the crowded hallway, cursing himself for being so caught up with the memories that he didn't notice his twin needed him.

Roxas burst through the gym doors to see the silver haired skater and his posse standing around his brother. Sora was just standing there and blank look on his face. If Roxas hadn't of had a connection with him, he never would have been able to tell he was scared.

"Hey!" he yelled at the group who turned to look at him. He walked right up to the silverette and was surprised to see fear hidden within his eyes.

It was a blonde with a black beanie that spoke up.

"What do you want chicken wuss?" Roxas cringed at the insult.

"It's okay Justin." Sora said calmly.

"Yeah Blondieit's okay, we were just wondering what Spikey here would look like in a cheerleader outfit, and we all decided it would be worth it to find out."

Roxas fumed and looked pointedly at the silver haired leader, hoping that he wouldn't regret what he was about to do.

"Is that what you want?" and then for extra measure he added "Freak."

A memory threatened to take him again after using the familiar insult, but Roxas refused to give in.

The skater bristled, looking back at his friends who glared daggers at the blonde.

"You gonna take that, Ian?"

The silverette looked confused for a moment then anger got the best of him and he swung his fist hard and contacted with Roxas's jaw.

Roxas stumbled back a few steps, then he leapt forward with a yell. The two fought each other so gracefully that the others looked upon the scene with awe. It was almost as if the two knew every move the other would make.

Roxas was momentarily taken back to when he had fought the same boy a long time ago, only instead of fists they had used keyblade's, and Riku had been the one fighting for Sora. He looked up in time to see Ian throwing a punch to his right and easily dodged, knocking the older teen onto his back. Roxas loomed above him and waited, the situation so familiar to him. Then, he realized that the boy was looking up at him with recognition and confusion.

The memory was fresh in both boy's minds.

"_**Why? Why did the keyblade choose you?"**_

_**A pause as Roxas looked at the blade in his hand.**_

"_**Shut up."**_

Roxas looked down at the skater and waited. Then, slowly, the silverette looked up at the blonde with wide eyes.

"R-Roxas?"

Roxas stared at the teen on the ground and then looked over at his twin who was staring at them shocked.

The other boys had no idea what was going on, and as soon as a teacher walked in to find out what the noise was all about they scattered, leaving just the twins and older teen.

"Is there a problem here Colin?" The man asked.

"N-no sir, everything's fine, Ri-uh-Ian just fell down while we were playing…uh… tag?" It was a horrible lie but the teacher was either completely dumb or he just didn't care because he just nodded and walked away.

Ian stood up and stared as the brunette approached him.

"Do… Do you remember?" Sora asked nervously, Staring into aquamarine eyes.

The silverette never broke eye contact with him but winced as he raised a hand to his heart.

"Sora?" he asked slowly, still not exactly sure what was going on. Roxas walked over to the two, glaring daggers at the skater. The brunette smiled slightly and nodded.

"I've been waiting for you Riku."

_Riku_- That name had sounded so familiar to him. Ian stared blankly at the younger twin, trying to figure out why his heart was aching, why he longed to hold the boy in his arms.

"I-I don't know." He said and looked toward the blonde who was still glaring at him. He winced as another pang went through his heart. He never acted like this, he was always sure of himself, never let anybody get to him. Somehow, the brown haired twin had taken down all his walls in a manner of seconds. He didn't know what was happening, or why he felt that he knew this boy, and why he wanted to get closer to him.

Simply put: He was scared shitless.

"Um, I-uh, I gotta go." Ian turned and ran out of the gym, eager to get away from the twins, to try to figure everything out.

"Riku wait!" He didn't look back, just kept on running until he was outside the school. He slowed down and walked behind the building, mulling over everything in his head.

Leaning against the cool brick, he pulled out a cigarette.

He closed his eyes and the image of chocolate brown spikes, and a wide grin filled his head. The picture brought a smile to his face and warmth to his heart, but he didn't know why. He took a long drag from the cigarette and slumped to the ground.

"Somehow… I miss him." The silverette whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, Ian!" he looked up to see his friends standing around him with curious looks on their faces.

"What was that back there man, you're kinda freaking us out."

Ian scowled at them. "None of your damn business." He growled getting up from the ground and pushing past them.

"Jeez, man cool down!" the tall blonde yelled as Ian walked off.

"Fuck off!" he yelled back and just kept walking. It was as close as he would get to saying "I need some time to think" and the others understood him perfectly.

"Riku Wait!" Sora yelled and started to run after him.

"Sora stop," Roxas interrupted and grabbed his twin's arm. "Give him time, when we first remembered it was hard for us too."

The brunette sighed and turned around with tears in his eyes, "I know Rox, but he said my name!" He smiled at his brother with joy written all over his face.

"I can't believe he's finally remembering me."

Roxas smiled sadly at his brother, he was truly happy for him, but his heart hurt as he was reminded of the one he sill waited for.

"Come on." The blonde sighed. "Lunch is almost over. He most likely skipped again. I'll help you look for him after school."

"Abraham Lincoln."

The teacher looked at the blonde with a blank stare

"No Justin, Abraham Lincoln was not the first railroad."

The bell rang and the students rushed out of the room.

"Finally." Roxas sighed as he made his way to the front of the school to wait for his brother.

"Roxas!" the blonde barely had time to react as he was pulled out of the doors by his energetic twin.

"Where do you think he is?" The brunette asked as they pushed their way through the after-school crowds.

The older twin shrugged. "I dunno. Skate park?"

"Great idea!"

The blonde groaned as he was half-dragged through the town looking for the silver haired skater.

"Sora, he might have went home already. Speaking of which, mom and dad are probably worried. I have a session with Aerith tonight, let's just go home, he probably needs his space."

Sora sighed in frustration, but nodded his head, "You go on, I'm gonna take my time, a lot to think about you know?"

Roxas nodded and assured his twin that everything would be alright before disappearing down the block. The brunette sighed and slowly made his way down the street.

"Um… Sora?"

The mentioned teen froze as he heard that voice and turned to face the one he had been looking for.

"Riku." The older teen flinched, his face was drawn and he looked utterly confused.

Sora walked slowly toward the skater and put a hand on his arm.

Suddenly the brunette felt himself pulled into a strong embrace. A warmth he had been so long waiting for filled him and tears stung his eyes as he relaxed into the familiar chest. Hands slowly caressed his back in familiar patterns and the silverette rested his head into soft brown spikes inhaling the scent that reminded him of the ocean. Neither of them spoke, and soon Sora felt wet tears falling onto his head. He was so overwhelmed that he started choking out sobs of joy, and soon felt and heard the older teen doing the same. Those strong arms held him close as if they never wanted to let go again, just as he had remembered.

"Riku…" He began face still burrowed in the silverette's chest.

"Shhh. Colin, Sora, whatever… I don't know what's happening. I don't know if I'm going crazy or what. All I know is that for some crazy reason, I can't stop thinking about you, I keep remembering things that never happened. I'm confused, I'm scared, but right now, I don't know why but I just want to hold you."

Sora nodded into his chest and held on tighter. The moment seemed to last forever. Even as the sky grew darker and soft droplets of water began to fall, the two stayed holding onto each other, sobbing, and letting go of the loneliness that had once consumed them.

_Brownie points and a oneshot of your choice for the person who gets the cameo in this chapter first! Thanks for reading! Please Review!_


End file.
